ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Infernal Scythe
Damage is low, about 300ish compared to 1k+ other WS but the attack down seems pretty potent. I tested it out on w/ a paladin on EP mobs. Before the WS they were hitting for 39~ and after the WS they were hitting for 9~ so about a 75% reduction in damage against an EP mob. Will test more on stronger enemies. --Mastershadow 23:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Tested the Attk down on Orc Drk Campain boss. droped the dmg by incredible amount. will have to do more testing. also tested MODs Str/Int/Mnd didnt seem to effect the dmg at all. MAB does though. maybe its like the Magical mystical WSs. one stat + MAB. will do more testing --KaraKat 02:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Did not notice ANY damage difference when using it on Groundskeepers in Sky nor on Sand Cockatrices/Velociraptors in Cape Teriggan. MAB/INT did affect damage though but it was a very slight increase. Doesn't seem worth it to me. --Dracondria Put the page into the proper format for a Weapon Skill page. It's no where near perfect, since I haven't unlocked Infernal Scythe yet, but it's better than what was there originally. --Nikashi 22:03, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Tested Infernal Scythe last night in a M. Coast bird party. Got consistent 366 dmg everytime. Thats with +20 Magic Attack bonus (Moldavite, Af2 Body, Viscious Mufflers) and +30 INT. This weapon skill seems to only be intended to bring the mobs attack down which it does very nicely. Not a conventional use Weaponskill at all. probably not even worth it to build a WS set for it unless it effects the degree of the attack down. The only stat that seems to directly affect damage and not be silly to have a set for on DRK is Attack. Also, the damage of the weapon skill seems to be independent of the base weapon damage. Bahamut's Zaghnal at D24 did the same damage as Perdu Sickle at D93. --Furyspawn 23:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Seems to be 2.5 INT = 1 DMG for this WS from initial testing. --Vorinia 00:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, seems to me like a lot of folks have given up on this weapon skill. I decided to play around with it more in Abyssea using atmas and raised the "Darkness" damage to almost 1k consistently. Used Atma of the Undying + Atma of the Cosmos (both increase dmg from darkness element)...still finalizing the weaponskill by finding the next "best" atma...keep in mind both atmas I listed will raise the dmg significantly since its a direct boost to the weaponskills dmg mod of being the element of darkness, as such MAB atmas will NOT improve the dmg by a large number--generally in "10s" depending on the amount--I tested using additional gear (Art.medal, abyss curass and moldy earring + an MAB+ atma) with the additional 2 atmas previously mentioned--the dmg went up slightly; so it might benefit the player to equip the 2 darkness elemental atmas + an atma that provides either multi-hit or regain+regen effect.--Xiozen 12:49, October 21, 2011 (UTC) WS properties Infernal Scythe > Guillotine = Induration Spiral Hell > Infernal Scythe = Reverberation Guillotine > Infernal Scythe = Compression Still testing in progress, but I'm thinking Element A = Compression, and B = Reverberation. New to working this stuff out, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. --Vorinia 00:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Adding the following, was on the article page, but doesn't belong there. -- 07:50, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Skillchain properties are confirmed. As a DRK80/SAM40, I used Sekkanoki to use Guillotine and Infernal Scythe, which created Compression, then again with Infernal Scythe first, which created Reverberation. --TenebraeCruentus 21:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Magical WS This WS is indeed magical, but meaning its properties is just like Trueflight or Laden Salute. Because I haven't noticed a single miss in ws yet so far(doing magian trials) in doing over at least 400+ and never notice DA kicking in or missing, getting back the same TP returns. Also, STR seems to be a modifier as well, while fighting crabs,I was doing 305 normally and when bubble shower would go off, I was doing 300 til it wore off, and I also did try absorb-STR and the damage did change as well, and was doing 317. This damage can be resisted by either shell or probably any type of shield effects that lower magic damage etc(was noticing half resists with bubble curtain up). Modifiers I'm not going to claim to be a pro at researching modifiers, but I did some tests and found that INT and STR are the only modifiers and are equal to eachother. Using absorb spells to test STR+ against INT- on the mob or STR+ against STR-, and vice versa with INT, revealed that they are not tested against monster stats. I got consistant dmg with no modifiers at 434 dmg/ws for consistancy I did them all agaist the same mob family, even if their level differed and stats differed I got a consistant 434 when a modifier failed. Snow/Soil/Light/Breeze gorgets did not increase dmg. ATK did not increase dmg, neither did DEF. Stacking the highest amount of STR and INT for each spot, along with putting Matk+ in any area you can is your best bet for increasing dmg. In abyssea vunkerl I was getting 580+ 600+ with ascetics tonic, and I believe that double attack may affect this as I was seeing 900 spikes sometimes while using the ws with brutal earring equipped. BLM Assuming the skills continue to rise at the current rates, BLM will only be able to attain 300 skill with merits, and in the upper 90s. So they probably won't get this, except perhaps with DRK or WAR sub. Tahngarthortalk- 23:56, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I obtained 300 scythe skill on my BST and got the message stating that I had learned Infernal Scythe, however, the weapon skill did not appear in my menu. I changed my sub jobs around and discovered that Infernal Scythe is indeed only accessible with Dark Knight or Warrior as a main or sub job. --Teiei 13:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC)